boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
2 Stupid Dogs
2 Stupid Dogs is an animated comedy TV show made in in the early 1990s. The series was created by Donovan Cook and aired on TBS on September 5, 1993. The series was developed as a part of a return by Hanna-Barbera but the series quickly ended due to a conflict between Turner Broadcasting and Hanna-Barbera Studios between the years 1993 and 1995. The series ended on May 15, 1995 with 2 seasons and 37 episodes. Along with the show's cancellation came the ending of the back-up segment, Super Secret, Secret Squirrel. Plot The series follows two dogs, a large, fat, Old English Sheepdog and a small, skinny, daschund, who are simply named Big Dog and Little Dog. Characters 'Little Dog' Main Article: Little Dog : Voiced by: Mark Schiff Little Dog is the smaller, skinnier dog in the pair. Little Dog has a phobia of cats and loves bones and toy balls as he usually exclaims "Bone!" or "Ball!" Little Dog is actually a little less intelligent than Big Dog and is always hyper. Little Dog is an early bird and does not sleep in as in many episodes, he wakes up in the morning but, Big Dog is not awake so Little Dog has a lot of trouble getting him awake. 'Big Dog' Main Article: Big Dog : Voiced by: Brad Garrett Big Dog is the larger, fatter dog in the pair. Big Dog is lazy, loves to eat (as he usually says "Food."), and loves to sleep. Big Dog is a very heavy sleeper and is not very easy to wake up. Big Dog has an intelligent side as he always tells Kenny Fowler about love. 'Mr. Hollywood' Main Article: Mr. Hollywood : Voiced by: Brian Cummings Mr. Hollywood is an overweight and bald man. Mr. Hollywood tends to act like he's okay with something and then yell at the person of which he is talking to, "Oh, isn't that cute? But it's wrong!" ''Like The Red Guy, Mr. Hollywood appears as having a different job and wears different clothes in every appearance. Mr. Hollywood obviously doesn't like dogs or kids, though he works with them sometimes. 'Kenny Fowler' ''Main Article: Kenny Fowler : Voiced by: Jarrett Lennon Kenny Fowler is a little boy who has a crush on Buffy Ziegenhagen but is too scared to tell her. Kenny is also accident prone, as when he and Buffy give Big Dog some peanut butter, Big Dog spit it out and it landed in Kenny's hair. Kenny also gets bullied a lot, mostly for having big, curly red hair and weird shaped glasses. 'Buffy Ziegenhagen' Main Article: Buffy Ziegenhagen : Voiced by: Tawni Tamietti Buffy Ziegenhagen is a little girl who goes to school with Kenny Fowler and Buzz. She has a crush on Kenny too and also too embarrassed to tell him. Buffy loves dogs and thinks they are cute. She also loves science class, especially when they do experiments. Unlike Kenny, Buffy is not effected by Mr. Hollywood's yelling. 'Buzz' Main Article: Buzz '' : Voiced by: Unknown Buzz a little boy who goes to school with Kenny Fowler and Buffy Ziegenhagen. He is the school bully and bullies Kenny Fowler a lot. However, in the series he appears to have no relationship with Buffy Ziegenhagen. 'Principal Schneider' ''Main Article: Principal Schneider '' : Voiced by: Gary Owens Principal Schneider is the principal at Kenny Fowler, Buffy Ziegenhagen, and Buzz's school. He is rarely seen through out the series. 'Cubby' ''Main Article: Cubby '' : Voiced by: Rob Paulsen Cubby is a fat teenager who appears with different occupations in every one of his appearances, like Mr. Hollywood. 'Red' ''Main Article: Red '' : Voiced by: Candi Milo Red is a little girl who plays the role of Little Red Riding Hood. She has a problem with talking calmly and often syncopates her words. Although she is a child, she does not go to Kenny Fowler's school. 'Granny Fanny' ''Main Article: Granny Fanny : Voiced by: Kath Soucie Granny Fanny is a dog treats mascot. 'The Three Bears' Main Article: The Three Bears : Voiced by: Papa Bear (Unknown), Mama Bear (Candi Milo), Baby Bear (Unknown) 'Cat' Main Article: Cat '' : Voiced by: Unknown Cat is a cat that Little Dog is terrified of. 'Bird' ''Main Article: Bird (2 Stupid Dogs) : Voiced by: No Voice Actor Bird is unnamed bird that is a bird in Mr. Hollywood's pet shop. Airing 2 Stupid Dogs originally aired on TBS and was released in syndication. 2 Stupid Dogs aired onCartoon Network in 1994 until 2003, and again in 2011. In 2005, 2 Stupid Dogs came to Boomerang and aired until 2007. 2 Stupid Dogs aired again in 2008 and came back off air in that same year. 2 Stupid Dogs aired again in 2009 and came back off air in that same year. In 2012, the show came back to Boomerang and Last Aired On June 1, 2014. Boomerang Wikia Picture Names In Other Languages TV Broadcast *Boomerang (Spaine) - Formerly Aired Before Replaced by Cartoonito See Also *List of Episodes of 2 Stupid Dogs *Videos of 2 Stupid Dogs *Little Dog *Big Dog *Mr. Hollywood *Kenny Fowler *Buffy Ziegenhagen References *2 Stupid Dogs - Wikipedia *List of Programs Broadcast by Cartoon Network - Wikipedia *List of Programs Broadcast by Boomerang - Wikipedia *2 Stupid Dogs - ShareTV *2 Stupid Dogs - Internet Movie Database Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:2 Stupid Dogs Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Fox Kids Category:TBS Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:Shows that originally aired on Cartoon Network